Jo Lipsett and Ros Mccain
by Clare Perkins xxxx
Summary: Jo/Ros and a bit of Ros/Rachel and Jo/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Waterloo Road Fanfic plz comment.

After Ep 20

Ros walks home that night she knew she had college in September but there was 1 thing to sort out. She still loves Jo but gave up on it when in Secondary but she knew her feelings were more than a School Crush. Ros went upstairs and put on a T-Shirt and some comfy PJ bottoms.

She grabbed her phone nervously Jo told Ros to get rid of her number but she never did.

To Jo, I know u told me to get rid of Ur number but I can't I now know that it's more than a School Crush, plz can we sort this out. I'll come around urs in 10 if it's ok. Love Ros xx

She jumped as the reply came back.

Fine u can come around but I'm not happy about this, From Jo x.

I walked around Jo's happily and knocked on the door. It didn't take her long before Jo answers the door.

Being continued. Plz comment and i'll up grade in 2 days if I get at least 2 comments thank you xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for comments.

Jo opens the door "hi Ros" lets Ros in and we head to the livingroom.

Ros thinks here it goes "Jo I know your thinking it's still a School crush but it isn't, my feelings have grown strong" pushes Jo against a wall gently.

"For god sake Ros I don't love u get it out of your system, it's a School crush, I'm happy for u that you got into College with A+'s for French but I still don't love u," Tries to push Ros away.

"I know your level you just won't deny it," Ros leans in and kisses Jo against the wall and puts Jo's hand at my Vagina.

Jo pushes u off and to the door "I DONT LOVE U! So go home and leave me alone."

Ros goes home crying and watches TV upset.

I know this is short and boring, plz comment I'll need another 5 to add more on as I need a answer on the question below.

P.S: what do u want to happen?

They don't get together till Rachel joins in.

Ros keeps asking and makes Jo say she will think about it.

Jo gives in and goes and gets Ros out her misery says she loves her too and kisses her.

Say what u think then put the number for the question above plz.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo was awake all night thinking about Ros and what she said. She had a crush on Ros but she is still her student till September. She went downstairs and made a hot chocolate and texts Ros:

Hi Ros, I have thought about what you said, is it ok to come over if so what time? Jo x.

Ros was fast asleep till she hears her phone god it was midnight i looked at the text and replied...

Hi Jo yes its fine and u can come over now if u want Ros x.

15minutes later Jo enters Ros's room even though Ros was asleep.

"Ros wake up its Jo" Jo whispers and shakes Ros a little.

Ros wakes up and sits up and looks at Jo hi

Jo "I lied earlier I love u with all my heart, it's just your still my student till September"

Ros just smiles and leans in and captures Jo's lips and Jo responded by kissing back and wrapping her arms around Ros's kneck and Ros puts hers on Jo's waist they sat like that for 10 minutes. They pull away and lay down in Ros's bed. They give eachother a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms in Ros's bed.

Please comment, was on holiday for 2 weeks and a week before that somewhere else. Going Racing today so won't continue till Sunday evening/Monday morning.

Next time:

Rachel confesses love to Ros.

Jo finds out and leaves Ros even though she trusted Ros.

What will happen...?

I need 5 comments to get a new 1 up so comment to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at School Ros was playing with Lilly in Tutor when there was a knock on the door.

Rachel walks in "please may I talk to Ros please" walks out waiting for Ros.

Ros sighs and gets up and leaves the room and Rachel takes me to her office closing the door and locking it and closing the blinds "what is it Miss"

Rachel sighs and replies "Ros I love u ok I don't know how it works but I do" walks to Ros kissing her on the lips wrapping my arms around the kneck. I feel her kiss back and we stood like that for 10 minutes. Ros pulls away not knowing Jo saw them Kissing.

Ros walks back to Tutor, as the bell goes Jo Sais for Ros to stay behind. Ro s sat there as people left

Jo walks to Ros "what the hell was u doing with Rachel in the office"

Ros "nothing" obviously she was lying

"Don't lie to Ros I saw u kiss her. Ros stays silent and she continues "I thought I could trust u but i obviously can't"

"Yes u can it was an accident I'm sorry" Ros starts crying.

"No Ros it's over now leave"

Ros leaves crying and runs to Rachel's office.

Rachel sees Ros and hugs her "Hey what's wrong Ros?"

Ros replies through tears "Jo dumped me she saw us kissing"

Rachel "i didn't know you were together I'm sorry i shouldn't have jumped in without asking, but we will sort it out together" hugs Ros tight

Ros cuddles into Rachel "its ok I should have told u and thanks" Ros feels a kiss planted on my head"

I know this is rubbish but I can't think of how to sort the problem out between Ros/Rachel or Ros/Jo I might put a Rachel/Ros/Jo. But plz comment and give me ideas of how u would like the next chapter to come out as. Thanks for reading.

love from xRosx


End file.
